Gift from God
by TeddyBearStuffings
Summary: It was a pretty much normal day for the 104th… until a lightning erupted from the sky and struck the earth around them… a mystery girl appeared. Who is she? Where did she come from? And why does she have oriental features? MikasaXOC


**It was a pretty much normal day for the 104****th****… until a lightning erupted from the sky and struck the earth around them…**

**Mikasa pov**

Sighing, I dodged every single attempt that Mina threw at me. Seeing that she was slowing down due to tiredness, I lightly punched her, but it was enough to make her fall over.

"Are you okay?" I asked, extending a hand to help her up. Giving a slight nod, I pulled her back up to a standing position. Then, a very bright light surrounded us. _What's happening? Dang it I can't see what's going on because of that light!_

When the light finally faded, I opened my eyes and saw something on the ground. Cautiously, I ran over to it. Everyone else followed suit. It was a girl. A rather petite girl with rather long black hair. I exchanged looks with Eren and Armin.

"We should probably get her to the infirmary" Armin suggested as he moved to pick the girl up. As soon as he crouched down, the girl's eyes flew open and bounced up into a crouched position. I noticed that around her neck was a necklace with Christ's cross, which were also on a pair of bracelets. One on each wrist.

"Stay back!" she yelled, looking around the circle that had formed around her. I watched as Armin slowly crouched back down, "Calm down, we won't hurt you. We saw you fall onto the ground so we were going to take you to the infirmary."

At this, the girl looked around again until her eyes landed on me. And that's when I realized. I realized that she had oriental features; black hair, black eyes and pale skin.

Apparently I wasn't the only one as murmurs went through the crowd, "is she an oriental?" "No way they've all died out" "isn't Mikasa the only descendent of the oriental left?"

**Jean pov**

_She's looks oriental… like Mikasa… she's cute… she's turning around… shoot I feel my face warming up._

**Back to Mikasa**

Suddenly, a part of the circle parted as Shadis walked through, "Who are you? Where did you come from?" he shrieked in his usual threatening voice.

Surprisingly, the girl stood up and looked straight into his eyes with no sign of being intimidated. _Hmm this girl may be interesting_.

"My name is Cecile."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

**Normal pov**

It was in the afternoon of the same day when the trainees had to practice their 3D-maneuvring. Cecile rode alongside Shadis as she observed the trainees swing from tree to tree. She was told about everything that was happening and was to join the 104th trainees but decided to observe them first.

"Won't the 3D-gear backfire on you?" Cecile asked out of nowhere, "I mean, what if a titan gets a hold on the wire?"

Shadis looked at her as if challenging her, "Oh? You think you're so great you can maneuver around 15 meter titans without the help of the gears?"

Cecile smirked and bravely replied, "Of course I can."

With that she stood up on her saddle and jumped. She managed to jump at least 10 meters high and landed on a branch. Giggling, she tapped her two bracelets together and pulled out two sabers and jumped to another higher branch on the next tree. Giggling once more, she increased her speed so that the people who she passed only saw a blur of light.

As she came up to a dummy titan (those cardboard ones) she stood on a branch and waited to see what is to be done. Soon enough, Mikasa zoomed by followed by Eren. Cecile watched their every single move before she jumped off the branch weapons ready.

**Shadis pov**

That girl Cecile is… insane. No one can escape the wrath of titans without the help of the 3D maneuver gear. But then I watched as she jumped from tree to tree with inhuman speed. It almost seemed like she was using the gears but she wasn't. Then I saw her standing on the branch looking down on the cardboard titan before I saw cadet Ackerman and cadet Jaeger flying to the titan. As always, Ackerman's cut was perfect whereas Jaeger's was too shallow to kill a titan. I continued to watch as they landed on the same branch before as swoosh found its way to my ears.

**Mikasa pov**

After cutting down another 'titan', I landed on the closest branch while Eren landed on the one a bit further away. As I was about to shoot off again, I saw Cecile jumping off a branch towards the 'titan' with two sabers and no 3D-maneuvre gear. _That girl must have a death wish._

But then she cut through the nape perfectly and she managed to 'fly' back upwards towards a branch above the titan rather than fall to the floor. I exchanged a look with Eren and realized that my mouth was hanging open. I also saw Shadis on his horse looking shocked as well. I looked back at Cecile and saw that she was already travelling from tree to tree by jumping… except it looked exactly like she was using the gears! Composing myself, I continued to look for 'titans'.

**Cecile pov**

That was a piece of cake, I don't know what that bald geezer was worried about. I managed to push myself upwards to a branch above the cardboard titan by pushing of it using my sabers… _but then again, I was programmed to be able to everything perfectly. But I can't let anyone know. My mission is to help save humanity and that is it. And I will make sure this mission is successful._

**Jean pov**

I was just zooming through the forest looking for a titan that wasn't targeted yet when a swoosh of light went past me. _Is that Mikasa? Wow she's getting faster. Maybe I should follow her and show her my skills. _Soon we reached a titan and I saw her stop on a branch nearby. That's when I realized it was Cecile! I also saw that she wasn't even using the gears! I watched as she cut through the nape of the titan perfectly and then seemingly flew away.

**Normal pov**

Connie and Sasha were following Jean as usual so they also witnessed this event. Soon enough the whole 104th trainee squad knew about what this mystery girl could do.

* * *

**soo... how'd you guys like it? pls R&R! I really wanna know ur opinions! dont be afraid to criticize me ^U^**


End file.
